


Work Distractions

by FollowTheFirefly



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen, Workplace, and reasons why to not give lloyd a nerf gun, everything's a madhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowTheFirefly/pseuds/FollowTheFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a Nerf gun successfully distracts Lloyd from doing any work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, but I really enjoy it, so I thought I'd upload it on here. Enjoy!

Cécile didn’t think much about the shouts of confusion and the sounds of breaking glass and splintering wood. Since her boss was none other than Lloyd Asplund, the man who preferred to have wheelie chair races as opposed to work, she had long since learned to accept the fact that there would be moments of chaos in the lab. She did become slightly worried, though, when a rather annoyed Suzaku stormed into the computer room.

“What’s he done this time?” Cécile didn’t have to guess that Lloyd had done something to anger his subordinate.

“Who in their right mind would give him a Nerf gun?” Suzaku threw himself into the chair next to Cécile’s computer.

“He’s got a Nerf gun now?” Cécile raised an eyebrow. “He isn’t going crazy with it, is he?”

“Quite obviously, yes.” Suzaku sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. “He keeps trying to shoot me while I’m training.”

“I’ll go talk to him.” Cécile rose from her chair and made for the door.

“Thank you.” Suzaku said. “I’m sorry for being a bit snappy.”

“No need to apologize.” Cécile said with a reassuring smile. “I know how Lloyd can be.”

When she stepped into the kitchen, she found that the fridge and the microwave were covered with dozens of orange Styrofoam darts. Lloyd was sitting at the table and aiming a single-shot pistol at the stove, obviously preparing for his next shot.

“What do you think you’re doing, Lloyd?” Cécile walked over to her boss and grabbed the toy gun from his hand.

“Isn’t it obvious, Cécile-kun?” Lloyd questioned. “I’m procrastinating.”

“But there’s no reason why you should be annoying Suzaku with your antics.” Cécile said as she walked to the counter and grabbed a mug and filled it with water for tea.

“He was working too hard.” Lloyd said with a shrug. “We need to have a little relaxation in here.”

“But that doesn’t meant that you need to shoot him with Nerf darts all day.” Cécile opened the microwave, causing several darts to fall to the floor, and placed the mug inside before closing the door and heating the water. “Who gave you the gun, anyway?”

“Gino and Anya were having some form of a competition and they said that they needed another person.” Lloyd replied.

“And you never returned the gun.” Cécile assumed.

“They ran off before I could return it.” Lloyd said as the microwave went off.

“That doesn’t mean that you can terrorize Suzaku, though.” Cécile said as she walked over to the microwave and, after obtaining the mug, grabbed some Earl Gray from the cupboard.

“But who else am I going to shoot?” Lloyd asked, his voice full of seriousness.

“How about not shooting anyone?” Cécile suggested as she walked back to the table.

“But that’s no fun!” Lloyd whined in protest.

“But you’re annoying Suzaku.” Cécile was mashing the tea bag with her spoon.

“Kururugi-kun is annoyed by everything.” Lloyd said. “And please tell me that you aren’t going to put steak sauce in your tea again.”

“Of course I’m not.” Cécile said.

“That’s good to hear.” Lloyd breathed a sigh of relief.

“I’m going to put in vinegar this time.” Cécile nodded.

Lloyd gave her a strange look and said, “I shouldn’t even bother at this point.”

“Still, you should leave Suzaku alone.” Cécile said. “And stop shooting off Nerf darts. It’s going to get annoying very fast.” 

* * *

A few hours later, Cécile was in the testing room checking out the new Knightmare frame that she and Lloyd had been working on. She had just finished testing the Yggdrasil drive when an orange dart flew past her ear and stuck to the frame.

 Cécile didn’t have to think twice about who was behind this. The only problem was actually finding him.

 “Lloyd, where are you hiding this time?” Cécile said as she turned around to find her boss.

 Just as she’d finished this, however, a dart came flying toward her and hit her in the middle of her forehead.

 “Lloyd!” Cécile exclaimed. “Where the hell are you?”

“You’ll have to find me!” Lloyd’s voice rang throughout the testing room.

 At that moment, Suzaku stormed into the testing room carrying a rather large Nerf gun in one hand and a handful of darts in the other.

 “Ready to fight, Sensei?” Suzaku said menacingly.

“Don’t tell me you’re doing what I think you’re doing.” Cécile said slowly.

“It’s a showdown to the death.” Suzaku said as he loaded the clip and shoved it into the Longshot. “Heads up, Lloyd!”

“Ready when you are, Kururugi-kun!” Lloyd shouted from somewhere.

 Suzaku dashed off to find Lloyd, leaving Cécile staring after him in confusion. Perhaps Suzaku had a point. Maybe this Nerf fight would be enough to get Lloyd to go back to work.

 She went back to the rec room and grabbed one of Suzaku’s Nerf guns and dashed back to the testing room. Lloyd and Suzaku were having a standoff on the middle of the testing room while Lloyd was attempting to run backwards up to the second floor landing. Lloyd was doing fairly well fending for himself, but Suzaku was advancing at an alarming rate.

 “Cécile-kun, why do you have that-“ Lloyd started to say.

 He was cut off by a dart hitting him in the face. Cécile had her Nerf gun aiming at Lloyd’s face, her lips forming an amused smirk.

 “What are you doing, Cécile-kun?” Lloyd questioned.

“What does it look like, Lloyd?” Cécile said as she cocked the gun and fired another round at the scientist.

“Traitor!” Lloyd shouted in protest as he dashed around to the other side of the room.

“Are you on my side, Cécile?” Suzaku questioned.

 His question was answered by an orange dart hitting him in the chest and Cécile laughing maniacally.

 “I’ll take that as a no.” Suzaku said as he ran off after Cécile.

“Don’t think you’re getting away!” Lloyd shouted as he fired off a few rounds in Suzaku’s direction.

“Did you forget that I’m the one who pilot’s your precious Lancelot, Lloyd?” Suzaku took the stairs three at a time and raced after the scientist.

“What’s your point, Kururugi-kun?” Lloyd demanded as he dodged an attack from Cécile.

“I’ve been trained for speed.” Suzaku grinned as he threw a handful of darts at Lloyd.

“Oh, crap.” Lloyd said under his breath as he ducked Suzaku’s attack.

“Head’s up, Suzaku!”

 Suzaku looked down to the first level to find that Cécile had procured the Vulcan and had it pointed in his direction.

 “Holy crap, Cécile!” Suzaku said as she started firing off rounds, causing him to quickly duck behind the railing.

“Better watch out, you two.” Cécile said with a grin as she pointed the gun towards Lloyd.

“Cécile-kun, where did you get my Vulcan!?” Lloyd demanded as he raced down the stairs.

“You left it lying next to the Lancelot.” Cécile said as she discarded the Vulcan for her Longshot. “How could I refuse?”

“You do realize that I am both of your bosses, right?” Lloyd shouted over the sounds of Suzaku throwing darts at Cécile.

“Maybe this will get you back to work.” Cécile said.

“Never!” Lloyd protested while darting across the room.

“I’m out of ammo!” Suzaku shouted.

“Why are you telling us!?” Cécile exclaimed in confusion.

“I don’t know!” Suzaku exclaimed. “It seemed like a good idea at the time!”

“Since Kururugi-kun mentioned it, I’m out of ammo as well.” Lloyd said, his eyes moving to the Nerf gun in his hand.

“Truce?” Suzaku offered.

“Accepted.” Cécile and Lloyd said together.

“So have you gotten it all out of your system, Lloyd?” Cécile said as she followed Lloyd and Suzaku out of the room.

“For now, I suppose.” Lloyd said with a sigh. “I wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime soon.”

“But maybe after work is done?” Cécile suggested. “We are on a bit of a schedule, you know.”

“Oh, time schedules don’t mean anything.” Lloyd said with a shrug as they reached the rec room.

“They do if we don’t want to get fired, Sensei.” Suzaku said.

“I suppose that’s a good point.” Lloyd said as he reached for his daily crossword puzzle.

“So we’ll finish the Knightmare tomorrow and we’ll be done.” Cécile said with a nod while she pulled a book from the shelf on the other side of the room.

“Then we can have another Nerf fight!” Lloyd exclaimed happily.

“Not again, Lloyd! Cécile said with a sigh as Lloyd continued to laugh maniacally.


End file.
